Various contrast agents for use with diagnostic ultrasound, including echocardiography, have been described. A review of the subject is found in Ophir and Parker, Ultrasound in Med. & Biol. (1989), 15: 319-333. The acoustic backscatter arising from these agents, the property typically associated with the contrast effect, can be attributed to unique properties which they possess as solids, liquids or gases. While solids and liquids reflect sound to a similar degree, gases are known to be more efficient and are the preferred media for the development of ultrasound contrast agents.
Known liquid agents for ultrasound include emulsions and aqueous solutions. About these the authors of the above review stated, "the idea of using liquid emulsions of certain lipids in aqueous vehicles was tested by Fink et al. (1985). Unfortunately, no enhancement of backscatter was observable in these experiments."
Known solid agents include collagen microspheres. However, the poor acoustic backscatter of the solid-liquid interface prevents their wide spread use.
Known gaseous agents include microbubbles stabilized by the addition of various amphiphilic materials to the aqueous media, by materials that increase viscosity, and gaseous precursors, either as solid particles or liposomes. However, the liposomes can only contain water soluble gases and are thus limited in the stability of the microbubbles they can form, since one of the characteristic physical properties of many of the chemicals which form especially stable microbubbles is immiscibility in water. The solid particles must be reconstituted immediately before use, requiring extensive preparation, and must be used quickly, since the microbubbles disappear soon after the particles have completely dissolved. My own prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/761,311 is directed to methods of determining the relative usefulness of gases as ultrasound contrast agents, and identifies particularly useful gases for that purpose.
One study has been identified which used the injection of a liquid which boils at a temperature below the boiling point of the organism under study to enhance the ultrasound Doppler signal (Ziskin MC, Bonakdarpour A, Weinstein DP, Lynch PR: Contrast Agents For Diagnostic Ultrasound. Investigative Radiology 7: 500-505, 1972). In this study a number of solutions or liquids were injected intraarterially into dogs and the Doppler signal detected five cm below the injection site. This study reported that, "ether, which produced the greatest contrast effect of any agent that we tried, is a liquid which boils vigorously at body temperature and therefore acts as a very active source of bubbles." The report further stated that "ether, however, is a toxic substance when injected in large amounts. Injections of 20 mL proved fatal in our experiments." This paper does not discuss methods of stabilizing any materials suitable for later use as ultrasound agents. Non-colloidal ether is too toxic for intravenous administration, where the greatest need for a useful contrast agent exists.
The biocompatability of emulsions which include fluorocarbons is a serious safety concern. For example, Clark et al. (Clark LC, Becattini F, Kaplan S: Can fluorocarbon emulsions be used as artificial blood? Triangle 11: 115-122, 1972) state, in speaking about the choice of fluorocarbon, "their vapor pressures range from zero to about 640 torr. Those with vapor pressures over 400 torr, of course, cannot be used because they would boil when infused in the blood stream." Later in the same article they state, "If a fluorocarbon with a vapor pressure of over 50 torr is given intravenously, death results in a few hours, and when the chest is opened, the lungs do not collapse." The same author, L. C. Clark, reports a similar conclusion exactly twenty years later, "If practical methods cannot be found to prevent or counteract HNCL (hyperinflated non-collapsible lungs), and if HNCL occurs in other species, then only fluorocarbons boiling above 150.degree. C. can be considered safe," Clark C L, Hoffmann R E, Davis S L: Response of the rabbit lung as a criterion of safety for fluorocarbon breathing and blood substitutes, Biomat., Art. Cells & Immob. Biotech., 20: 1085-1099, 1992.
The stability of liquid-liquid emulsions presents another problem. A body of knowledge surrounds the stability of emulsions and the ability to predict stability from solubility; this theory is called the Ostwald ripening theory (Kabalnov AS, Shchukin ED; Ostwald Ripening Theory: Applications To Fluorocarbon Emulsion Stability, Advances in Colloid and Interface Science, 38: 69-97, 1992). This paper states, simply, that the more soluble is the dispersed phase liquid of an emulsion in the continuous phase, the less stable is the emulsion. These same authors tested the stability of a dodecafluoropentane emulsion at 25.degree. C. (Kabalnov AS, Makarov KN, Shcherbakova OV: Solubility of fluorocarbons in water as a key parameter determining fluorocarbon emulsion stability. J Fluorine Chemistry 50: 271-284, 1990). They determined that their emulsion had an Ostwald ripening rate of 1.4.times.10.sup.-18 cm.sup.3 /s. Converting this rate constant into useful terms shows that Kabalnow et al's dodecafluoropentane emulsion, which had an initial size of 211 nm, would experience a particle mean diameter growth rate of 11 nm/sec or 660 nm/minute. At this rate of particle growth, such an emulsion would have a shelf life of less than a minute, and therefore be unworkable as a commercial product.
Thus, there is a need for an effective ultrasound contrast composition with extended shelf life, which is relatively easy to manufacture, and which is biocompatible and convenient to use.